


I Knew You Were Real

by Tachi_Sakon



Series: Siren’s Spell (TGQ Little Mermaid AU) [1]
Category: Tantei Gakuen Q | Detective Academy Q
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen or Pre-Slash, Human Amakusa Ryuu, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Merman Renjo Kyuu, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slash, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: “I did it!" Kyu gasped as he broke the surface, beaming happily as the sun beat down on his face.Eyes fluttering open, the merman looked up at the sky as he floated on his back above the sea, watching the seagulls soar overhead and the clouds dance. "Ah," he laughed raising a wet hand over his face and making a grabbing motion at the sun, "it really is pretty up here!"
Relationships: Amakusa Ryuu & Renjou Kyuu, Amakusa Ryuu/Renjou Kyuu, Minami Megumi & Amakusa Ryuu, Minami Megumi & Renjou Kyuu, Narusawa Kazuma & Toyama Kintaro
Series: Siren’s Spell (TGQ Little Mermaid AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992940
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakuplumeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuplumeria/gifts).



> As a little thank you for reviving Tantei Gakuen Q <3

As a merman, knowing of nothing but the underwater world, Renjo Kyu was curious about the human world. He itched to know what it was like on land, to feel the sun beat down on your skin without getting dried up, to walk and breathe fresh air. Kyu wanted to experience all those things and more. The stories and threats that he heard from his family didn't faze him at all. In fact, he hardly believed any of them to be true. They all seemed to cruel and horrid to describe such a wondrous place. Such a beautiful and amazing place didn't fit such awful and scary descriptions in Kyu's mind. 

"Today's the day," the merman bubbles happily, his tail swishing with the excitement that he had been storing for weeks now, "today I'm going to see for myself what it's like up there!"

If he were to be completely honest, Kyu was a bit nervous to go to the above world. It was his first time breaching the surface, after all. 

  
  
What if he were to dry out and get stuck? 

Would he be taken away from his home if he were to be spotted? 

What if he was caught by pirates? 

"No," Kyu shook his head quickly, bubbles flowing around him as his dark hair flowed with the underwater currents. "No negative thoughts, only positive ones! I'm going to see such a beautiful place today, so I can't be afraid!"

The merman took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting the calming ocean waters around him soothe his nerves before he was to surface. He wanted to be as calm and happy as possible before quelling his curiosity. Clenching his fists and grasping the small seaweed pouch in his hands, Kyu began to make his way up towards the sun's rays shining through the water.

"I did it!" Kyu gasped as he broke the surface, beaming happily as the sun beat down on his face. Eyes fluttering open, the merman looked up at the sky as he floated on his back above the sea, watching the seagulls soar overhead and the clouds dance. "Ah," he laughed raising a wet hand over his face and making a grabbing motion at the sun, "it really is pretty up here!"

Taking a few more moments to take in the scenery, Kyu giggled and splashed around the surface happily before swimming over to a nearby rock hidden behind some cliffs, tasing his hands from below the water; placing them down on either side of the rock before hefting himself up and out of the water, settling down atop the rock with his tail swishing over the edge, the tip fins dipping in the sea. He had to be careful not to dry out; as long as he had a part of his tail in the water, he would be okay. He could still get sunburned though, which would cause him some trouble later. 

“I really hope I don’t burn..” Kyu muttered to himself. “I want to be able to find some stuff before I have to go back.”

The merman flicked his tail, splashing himself with water to keep his skin hydrated. Taking a deep breath, Kyu turned to face the shore, keeping half his body concealed behind the rock with only his head peeping out. “Maybe I’ll even see some humans!” He whispered excitedly. “Oh, I hope so!”

* * *

  
  


Amakusa Ryu was a quiet child. He mostly kept to himself, staring out into the distance and thinking. He was rarely bothered by anyone as not many people approached him. But he didn’t mind. He liked it that way. It meant that he had the freedom of space and was able to do as he pleased without having people fawning or constantly ruling over him.

Many people thought that Ryu was strange because whenever he would talk, he would be saying something about mermaids and sea life. As if mermaids exist! Everyone knew that that was just folklore that sailors made up years and years ago to stroke fear into the civilians. But Ryu didn’t think so. He knew that there were mermaids somewhere, and he would prove it. He would find one to show to everyone. Then they would regret teasing him about his thoughts and ideas.

“It’s a nice day to go down to the shore,” Ryu sighed. “Maybe I’ll be able to find some shells to take back home.”

Flipping his purple tresses, Ryu stood from his perch by the village bread shop and began making his way past the busy streets and people, down the path to the small beach. 

“Today is so pretty,” he hummed to himself, briefly closing his eyes as the breeze blew past him, “I know that it’ll be a good day.”

Reaching the beach, Ryu slowly made his way past the boulders and down the cliffs, careful as not to slip on the algae covered pebbles littering the old, sandy stairs leading down. Once he reached the beach, he slipped off his sandals and began to make his way towards the water. “Maybe I’ll get lucky and even find some crabs..”

Ryu sighed and stripped into the sea, his toes sinking into the murky sand, the coldness of the water chilling his feet and the salt stinging the cuts along his ankles. “Alright,” he muttered bending over, dunking his hands into the water and waving them around, searching the sand for shells and other treasures. “Let’s see, let’s see..” 

_Splash! Splash, splash, splash!_

The lavender haired adolescent blinked as he slowly straightened back up, craning his neck to stare out to see, quirking an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

_Splash_!

“A dolphin?”

Ryu’s ears perked as a different sound reached them.

_Humming_..?

“Is someone out there?”

Ryu sighed and stepped further and further into the water until he was torso deep.

“Maybe I’ll go check it out.”

* * *

Kyu hummed as lounged lazily on the rock, his tail swishing back and forth, his arms crossed behind his neck and eyes closed. “I wonder if I really will see anyone today..” he murmured. “I hope so..”

He blinked, trying to open his eyes against the sun’s rays and raised a hand to shield his face. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t nervous about seeing a human. It was his first time on shore and so close to the other world, and after all those stories he’d heard about the humans, naturally he was a bit scared. But his curiosity conquered all. He wanted to see the humans for so long, to see if the rumors really were true, to uncover the actual truth.. but he was still nervous. He would’ve felt more at ease if his friend had come with him; he tried to get him to come, but he refused.

“I’d feel a bit better if I had some company..” the merman whispered, his tail swaying nervously. He grit his teeth and clenched his fist, “Well, I’m already here.. there’s no going back now!” 

He raised his fins before bringing them back down onto the water, slapping the surface loudly.

_Splash_!

“I’m going to burn!” He whined as he eyes his arms and shoulders. “Why does the sun have to be so strong?!”

_Splash, splash!_

“At this rate it’ll hurt to go underwater..”

_Splash..._

“Today isn’t my day,” Kyu sighed lowering his tail slowly, watching as his fins spread in the water. “But I can’t leave until I see a human!”

Kyu sat up on the rock and continued to play with his fins. He had been warned by his mother not to stay out in the sun for too long, but he couldn’t follow her rules. If he was going to see a human, he would stay out for as long as he needed to.

He flicked his fins again.

_Sploosh_!

“I wonder if I’ll be able to make a friend..”

_Splish_!

“Will they be nice? Or maybe they’ll be pretty!” Kyu giggled and let a hand fall to his side. “Or maybe they’ll be all weird looking like a _seahorse_!”

Maybe he didn’t notice or it wasn’t met to be noticed, Kyu didn’t know..

But the next thing he knew, a pair of widened eyes, deep and dark, were staring up at him from beside the rock; pink lips parted and mouth agape.

Kyu started and let out a cry, flailing wildly before scooting as far away as he could from the pair of eyes up on the rock, hugging his tail to his chest protectively. “W-w-what?!”

The pair of eyes blinked before a face came into view. Dark brown met glossy black as a purple haired boy, about Kyu’s age, stared at him more with shocked excitement than fear.

The merman fearfully broke the silence:

“W-what d-do you need..?”

The purple haired boy only shook his head and offered him a small smile. 

“ _I knew you were real.”_


	2. Introductions And Life (Part 1)

"Eh?"

"Ah, I should probably introduce myself, yeah?" The purple haired boy sighed, his voice soft in contrast with Kyu's more rough voice.

Kyu nodded, "Please do."

The lavender haired male raised a hand and ran it through his damp hair, smoothing the salt coated strands back with a sigh before extending the hand to the merman. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he murmured, "my name is Amakusa, Amakusa Ryu."

Kyu beamed at his new friend, all smiles and blushing cheeks. "What a nice name!" He answered honestly.

Ryu felt the back of his neck heat up and his ears redden at the overly honest answer from the merman. He could only pray that he didn't notice, seeing that he was much too excited in meeting Ryu to notice such a thing; that smile of his didn't do Ryu much good either. He could feel himself growing hotter and hotter despite the saltwater chilling him to the bone the longer the merman beamed at him like the sun's rays. 

_How could one person be so damn brightening?_

Ryu shook his head slightly, masking his blush with getting water out of his ears before looking back at the merman, only for his cheeks to flame brighter and lips to fall open as his jaw slacked. The merman was leaning over the rock and had extended a small hand to him, his head tilted, still with the largest smile known to man on his face.

"I'm Kyu!" The merman chirped happily. "Just Kyu!"

Ryu nodded and lifted his arm from the water, reaching over to take Kyu's hand; letting the merman's fingers curl around his before shaking vigorously. "Nice to meet you, Kyu." 

"It's very nice to meet you too, Ryu!"

By the time Kyu finally let go of his hand, Ryu couldn't feel his fingers. His wrist had gone numb and his fingers were tingling. The merman was much stronger than he seemed, and much more than a happy smile and cute demeanor. His hands were also now very wet and burning from the chill of the water and the merman's hands. Ryu looked down at the merman's hands, raising his eyebrows.

Kyu frowned as he watched the purple haired male stare at his hands. Suddenly feeling self conscious, he snatched his hands back and held them against his chest, lips pushed into a pout. "What're you staring at?" He huffed at Ryu, slightly disgruntled. "You got a problem?!" 

"No,"

"Then what?"

"I'm just surprised."

Kyu quirked a brow at Ryu, leaning forwards again, flicking his tail at his new lavender haired companion, fins flaring. "About?"

"You're fingers aren't webbed," Ryu replies calmly.

Kyu gasped in shock. "Why would they be?" He asked incredulously, staring wide eyed at Ryu. "Where would you get an idea like _that_?"

"The fishermen from my village have always said that merpeople have webbed hands."

"Let me guess, do they say that we eat humans and look like sharks too?" Kyu scoffed under his breath and crossed his arms over his chest, not meaning for Ryu to hear; unaware that he heard anyway.

"They do, actually." Ryu hummed softly, pushing himself closer to the rock Kyu was seated on. Careful of the merman's swishing tail, he made a grab for the edges of the rock, securing his position and pulled himself up, sitting himself next to Kyu, taking the time to continue marveling silently at his new friend's differences. "But," he murmured as Kyu opened his mouth to interrupt, "you're so different from their stories." 

Ryu let his eyes wander over the merman, taking in every tiny detail he possessed, from face to tail fins. "Your fingers aren't webbed, you have frilly fins and a long smooth tail." Ryu whispered. ( _One that I'd like to touch._ ) "Your face looks normal and you don't have teeth sharp enough to tear through human flesh so I'm guessing that you probably can't eat humans."

"Damn right I am!" Kyu pouted. "And my teeth are only sharp enough to eat fish!"

"What kind of fish?"

"Well," Kyu hummed, placing a finger to his cheek and tapping it lightly as he thought of possible answers, weighing his options, "eel, mackerel, tuna... maybe parts of a barracuda, that sort of stuff." He turned to face the human sitting beside him, slapping his tail against the water. "Oh, and clams help make out fins grow!"

"Clams?"

"Yep!"

"How do you eat them?"

"Like an otter," Kyu replied easily, his tail swishing over the edge of the rock. "We find hard surfaces to beat them against until they break open and then suck out the nutrients."

Ryu nodded, "I see.."

He didn't know what, but he could feel his ears burning as the sight of Kyu's seemingly soft and plump lips sucking on a clam filled his mind.

_I wonder how they would taste if I sucked on— hey, wait!_

"Ryu?" Kyu hummed from beside him. "Ryu, are you okay?"

Ryu nodded hastily. "I'm fine."

_As if I wasn't just fantasizing about kissing him.._

"Are you overheating or something?" Kyu prodded, leaning closer to Ryu, teaching out and placing his hand on his forehead. "Your face looks really red!" 

Ryu jolted at Kyu's touch, his face completely exploding crimson as his mouth fell open and shut closed rapidly, his words easing out in horrible stutters.

_He was being touched by a merman.. a merman was close to him.._

"I-I'm fine, Kyu."

"Are you sure? You don't look so good," Kyu murmured biting on his lower lip. "If you want we can go someplace else?" 

Ryu watched mortified with himself as Kyu's teeth nibbled along his lower lip, the skin blossoming red after. The concern on the merman's face was becoming too much for Ryu's heart to handle.

_Is this what they call a siren's spell or am I gay?  
_

_  
Also.. Don't do that—_

"No, it's fine." He managed, breathing in to calm himself. "I don't know what came over me, sorry.."

Kyu perked up, the worry easing from his face as he smiled at Ryu. "Ah, I see!" He sang. "Then I have nothing to worry about?" 

"Nothing at all.."

_I don't even sound convincing to myself.._

Ryu glanced over at Kyu, locking gazes with him. Even though the merman was smiling at him with the most gentle air he could muster, the uneasiness and concern hadn't completely faded; Ryu hated to think that the merman was feeling uncomfortable because of him.

"I really am alright," he assured Kyu, patting the merman's tan arm, "please don't feel uneasy because of this."

"Okay," Kyu mumbled. "I guess if you say so, then it's okay."

"It's perfectly fine."

Ryu and Kyu shared sheepish smiles before turning away from one another, Kyu leaning back in his arms, head tilted back as he gazed up at the sky, skin glistening in the sun, and face graced with a gentle smile and Ryu sat crosslegged, hoping to dry out before he caught a cold, staring down into the depths of the sea, watching the slivers of fish dart under the surface.

“Hey, Ryu.”

The lavender haired male glanced to Kyu from the corner of his eye. “Hmm?”

“Are other humans.. scary?”

“Scary?” Ryu echoed. “Why would you say that?”

Kyu toyed with one of his fins, fidgeting nervously. “Wellmy friend told me that there are these humans called.. umm, what did he say they were called again? Flushermen?”

Ryu bit back a laugh. “Do you mean, _fishermen_?”

“Yeah, that’s the word!”

“Why are fishermen scary? All they do is catch fish.”

Kyu went silent, lowering his head before whispering in a small voice, “Just fish?”

Ryu nodded. “Yes,” he said. “What else would they catch?”

The sunshine left his eyes as Kyu’s smile faded. For some reason, it made him feel sad.

“So I won’t be caught by one?”

Suddenly, Ryu’s blood was boiling. The thought of his new friend being caught by one of those disgusting old men didn’t sit right with him. It made him feel sick to his stomach. As much as Ryu wanted to reassure Kyu that he wouldn’t be in danger, he couldn’t. Anything was possible and he didn’t want to set up any fake beliefs for bigger problems later on.

“.. I can’t say for sure.” Ryu mumbled, watching as Kyu curled over himself, “but, the fishermen in my village only cat catch fish.”

Kyu nodded slowly. He didn’t think that Ryu sounded so sure, but he could trust him right? His new friend wouldn’t lie to him about something like this.

Or at least, he hoped not.

“Kyu,”

“Yeah?”

“Can you tell me about what things are like, under the sea?”

Kyu beamed and the sunshine came back, flooding Ryu’s eyes, making him feel happier and lightening the air around them. Tension eased.

“Of course I can!”


End file.
